Refuse Yourself, Re Fuse Myself
by FlangstPrince
Summary: Danny has some issues he doesn't quite know that he has, that is until he splits himself with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. His human half rejects his ghost half, however trouble arises as both sides of Danny need to help himself recover both physically and emotionally as he learns to accept himself before it's too late. Identity Crisis AU, Oreo Cookie, Everlasting Trio, Badger Cereal.
1. Refuse Myself

**NEW STORY! I hope you guys enjoy this one! This one is going to be Oreo Cookie (platonic Fenton and Phantom) Sorry Pitch Pearl fans. It also has a dash of Everlasting Trio and a bit of Badger Cereal if ya squint.  
Chapter one here takes place during the middle of Identity Crisis. Also sory Chapter one is a shot one, but enjoy regardless guys! ^^**

* * *

The two boys looked at each other, then to the van, their eyes found each other once more, before quickly focusing on the van again. "Dude," Fenton sighed, "We're fucked."

The van was slowly sinking in the harbor, water quickly invading the inside through the open window. "No Fenton…" Phantom trailed off, "We should be just fine. He doesn't have to know it was us."

"It was your fucking stupid idea to toss the van into the harbor!"

"YOU WENT ALONG WITH IT!"

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE HERO! YOU SHOULD THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!"

"JUST BECAUSE I AM THE HERO DOESN'T MEAN I KNOW EVERYTHING!"

The two halves of each other bickered and glared at each other as the argument went on. "Well then maybe you aren't a hero at all, it is pretty villainous to screw me over like this."

Phantom narrowed his eyes, "You helped me push it into the harbor."

"I wasn't thinking! That's your job!"

"I suppose I got the intelligence when we split." Phantom crossed his arms, turning up his nose to the sky.

"Says the guy wearing a bedsheet." Fenton pointed out.

"It is a sign of how heroic I am! To show people I am the good guy!"

"Whatever," Fenton rolled his eyes, "But when dad asks 'who trashed the van?', I am so not covering for you."

"That's real irresponsible of you human, your carelessness is really what makes you such a disappointment to our family." Phantom sighed as he floated a bit.

Fenton frowned, he had adopted a very sour look on his face. He did not like Phantom's words at all. Fenton gained a wicked smirk on his face as he let out a small laugh, " _Our_ family?!"

Phantom's face showed confusion at his human half's exclamation.

"You mean, _My_ family?!"

"What are you-" Phantom was cut off.

"Remember dude!? You're the 'full time hero' now, no need to worry about a family you don't have."

"Just because I am the one with ghost powers doesn't-"

Fenton had a smirk that seemed to be almost evil, "Ghost _powers?!_ " Fenton chortled, "You are a full ghost! News flash man! _My_ family _hates_ ghosts. There's no room for one in the family."

Phantom had a fearful and hurt expression on his face, "Well then perhaps it's time we fused back togeth-" his voice almost frantic, pleading as stepped towards his human, only to be pushed back.

"Get away! I don't want to be fused with you. Why would I ever want a _disgusting_ ghost stuck to me?!" he pulled back further, "I don't need you haunting me my whole life! I don't need you making mom and dad's equipment going off! I don't need you getting me dissected! I don't need a dead waste of space around _ruining my life_!"

Tears swelled in the darker skinned boy's eyes, he sniffled, "Well, fine then! If that's how you feel!" his fluffy white hair tossed itself in the wind as he took off into the sky.

"Good riddance." Fenton muttered, turning around and meeting the gaze of Sam and Tucker, looking shocked. Fenton swallowed, he didn't know how long they were standing there for.

"Dude…" Tucker trailed off.

"Fen-" Sam began but was cut off.

"It's just Danny now! It's just Danny…" he pushed his way past Sam and Tucker, "Let's find my dad and head back to my place…"

* * *

Phantom sniffled and wiped at his eyes as he shot through the ghost zone. He was lucky the lab was empty when he opened it. He wasn't sure how he felt as a whole, he knew he felt a lot of emotions though.

He felt sad, he felt betrayed. He felt like nobody cared.

Really, that is a terrible feeling to have.

He'd been disowned by his human half, his own human. Phantom's lip wibbled as he bit his tongue. Heroes don't cry, right?

Yet here he was ready to bawl his eyes out. He felt like the opposite of a hero, just like Fenton said.

Maybe he wasn't a hero.

Phantom's core whimpered and whined, guilt flooding through him. He was terrible at being a hero. He thought back to how unaware of others he was.

There was a reason both Sam and Tucker had _ditched_ him.

They obviously much preferred the human half of their boyfriend opposed to the ghost half. They spent the whole day with Fenton, not sparing Phantom so much as a glance. His core whined once more, feeling abandoned by his partners.

Phantom continued to fly, focusing on how fast he was going, how good going fast felt. He focused on just going, and not where. For where he was going didn't really matter did it? When nobody cares, nothing matters.

However the thoughts Phantom was ignoring were cut off with a sudden blast to his chest.

"WHELP! How great of you to visit me!"

Phantom shook his disorientation away, gaining a battle stance, "Skulker! I don't have the time, nor the energy to deal with your attempts to capture me right now!"

"Quiet so I can focus on getting you mounted to my wall! You would be a lovely centerpiece." Phantom blasted the net launcher off of Skulker's suit, "Or perhaps a welcome mat would better suit you…" he muttered with bitterness in his voice.

"Oh come on Skulker, give the Badger a break." another familiar voice entered Phantom's ears. The white haired ghost turned to see Plasmius with a grin on his face, his cape flowing behind him as he floated closer.

Vlad turned his attention to Phantom, "So Daniel, what brings you to the ghost zone… with that accessory…" he trailed off, noticing the white bedsheet on his back. Phantom found himself suddenly feeling self conscious and quite foolish as it had been pointed out by Plasmius.

"I…" his reply died out as his voice went quiet, and unheard by Vlad.

"Not the style of cape I would choose, yet a commendable wardrobe change." Vlad teased,"You become more like myself everyday… tell me Daniel, are you here to finally join me?" the black haired ghost smirked, sarcasm strong in his voice.

The reply Plasmius got was not one he expected.

"Sure."

Plasmius froze for a moment, "One more time dear boy?"

"I said sure, nobody at home cares about me anyways."

A deep frown grew on Vlad's face, "So you will become my son!? Just like that? This better not be some sort of joke or you will regret it little badger." he threatened.

Phantom sighed, "No jokes, no schemes, I will go with you, it's not like I have a place back home anyways… not anymore at least."

Plasmius frowned, "Denounce Jack as your father, do it now." he squinted his eyes.

The white haired ghost bit his lip, thinking back to his human's words ' _My_ family _hates_ ghosts. There's no room for one in the family'. "I guess Jack isn't my father anymore, and my friends and sister aren't mine anymore either…"

Vlad floated surprised at how easily the boy said it. "Alright then little badger…" he paused for moment before opening his mouth once more with the intent to speak, only to be interrupted.

"Are you finished with the small talk yet Plasmius?! I want to skin the pup already!"

Vlad floated in front of the smaller ghost, "Not today Skulker, I have to take my _new son_ home, skin some other ghost."

"I want no other ghost!" Phantom quickly followed Plasmius in the direction of his portal, "PLASMIUS!"

Phantom grinned a little as he followed the lead of the older ghost leading the way. He didn't need his human after all.

Fenton was a massive asshole, not to mention that didn't care about the well being of other people, and he hated Phantom, so why even stick around him?

A seed of hatred had taken root in Phantom's heart towards his human half, and it was growing quickly.

* * *

 **Well that took some twists and turns eh?!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this and will give it a follow or a favorite, reviews are also greatly appreciated!**

 **See ya'll next chapter!**

 **~AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Stubborn with Hate

**Eek! Sorry it took so long to update this! Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **This ones got some badger cereal in it! ^^**

* * *

"Fe-Danny… what the hell was that!?"

"What do you mean hon'?" Fenton stuck his tongue out in concentration as he steered his cart to the side, yet failed to avoid the obstacle, causing his remote to vibrate. "Damn it." he muttered.

"Don't 'hon' me!" Sam flicked his forehead, causing the black haired boy to lose concentration and slip into fourth place. He gave his girlfriend a small glare. "You really hurt your ghost half's feelings!"

"Is that why you guys are so riled up?! Chill the fuck out! It's just a ghost." Fenton leaned back into his beanbag chair, focusing on passing the cart in front of his.

" _He's_ basically your brother!" Tucker scolded, confiscating the controller and tossing Fenton's character into a river.

"Hey!" Fenton shouted in response.

"He is half of you, Danny, he is an important part of you. Without him you aren't yourself." Tucker crossed his arms.

"Babe!" Fenton whined, turning towards his boyfriend, "I'm the same Danny that I have always been! Just improved… no more ghost half to ruin shit for me." Danny made a grab for the remote, only for Tucker to move it out of his reach.

"He is half of you Danny! Without him you aren't complete."

Fenton tensed, but weakly chuckled, "Of course I am complete, _completely Danny_." his tone of voice indicated a joke, yet is seemed a bit too stressed.

"No you are not!"

"Sam-"

"No Tucker! I am gonna tell him what he needs to hear!" Sam bit her lip in anger, "You are acting nothing like the Danny, that Tucker and I know and love! The Danny we know is compassionate, caring, and although a bit clueless sometimes, he does his best to make sure everything is okay!"

Sam swallowed roughly, her voice somehow even became more bitter, " _YOU ON THE OTHER HAND…"_ her voice seemed to be laced with venom, "Are lazy, an asshole, and most of all, you just don't give a shit!" Fenton lowered his gaze, the game system seemed really interesting all of a sudden. "Maybe your ghost half got those traits _Fenton_."

Fenton let out a shaky breath, "It's not Fenton! It's Dann-"

"NO! You aren't!"

" _ **YES I AM!"**_

The tone of voice he'd adopted made his partners go silent.

"I am Danny, not that ghost! Not the thing that has made my life sucky as hell ever since it showed it's ugly ass around! It got me hurt, shot at by my parents! It has taken me through so much shit and I am sick and tired of it!" Fenton stood up, "It can go and get eaten by a ghost dragon, it can be captured by Walker, _IT CAN BE SKINNED BY SKULKER FOR ALL I CARE!_ _**I JUST WANT THAT DAMN MONSTER OUT OF MY LIFE!"**_

Sam and Tucker stood there, silent as Fenton's face quickly grew red, he had lost his chill…

"I just, am not cool with having a ghost attached to me bringing trouble everywhere I go." he looked down and rubbed his arm sheepishly.

"But that ghost is you-"

"Don't remind me Tucker… don't remind me…" Danny snatched his remote back and went back to his game, trying to forget the conversation ever took place.

* * *

"So Daniel, how do you like it here, is it better than that obnoxious town?"

Phantom took a sip of the tea Vlad had prepared, he actually quite enjoyed it. "I love it here so far Vl- uh, uncle Vlad." Phantom had agreed to refer to Vlad as a familial term at least, for the transition to calling him father wouldn't be easy. Vlad allowed 'Uncle Vlad' until he was ready.

"Ah, fantastic. Now, can you tell me exactly why you left home?"

"Well I'm just not wanted there… not anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I don't think I was ever wanted, I mean it feels that way at least." Phantom took another sip of his tea, going silent and sheepishly looking down at his boots that dangled from the chair.

Vlad thought it best to not pry anymore as he thought of something else to comment on,"Daniel." the boy raised his head with a slight 'hm?'.

"Why are you still in your ghost form?"

Phantom froze and clammed up, "I… uh… feel like it…"

The awkward silence that followed left them both sipping their tea.

Vlad was at a loss for words.

Phantom was as well.

As the silence grew on, Phantom began to internally panic. Sirens blasted in his head as he frantically thought of something to say, doing his best to make sure Vlad would not leave him in the dust. "S-so! Uhm… anything new happen with any of your-uh companies lately?" the white haired ghost offered conversation, hoping he wouldn't lose the older halfa as well.

Vlad smiled, to Phantoms relief, "Why yes, lots of things happen with my companies, all the time. The stock market is crazy, my employees all wish to have higher wages, not to mention accidents are constantly occurring. They happen everyday Daniel…" he trailed off, "Yet something happened today that doesn't happen everyday, something quite special." he stood, abandoning his tea while Phantom had finished his own.

"Today, I have an apprentice…" Vlad paused, "A prodigy…" he led Phantom further down a long hallway, "An heir…" Vlad stopped in front of two giant double doors, "A son." Phantom stopped in front of him and smiled at the hand that went down to muss with his white hair. After the horrible time he'd had at home, he surely didn't mind the tender loving care, even if it was from Vlad.

He let out a small chuckle at the affection, a happy grin on his face as Vlad continued, "I want you to know that as my son, my whole home is available to you as it is to me. What's mine is yours little badger." He opened to doors to reveal a large room of books and mixed in packers merchandise, it also included some computers off to the side on some desks. "However, there are some rules." Phantom's smile faltered a bit.

"This room is my private study, you are free to use the resources here whenever you wish, but my computer is off limits, that should be no issue however, being that there are two others without a password." he led Phantom into the room, stopping at a golden football, "Now here, you are not allowed without my supervision." he moved the football statue over like a switch, with a _click,_ a part of the wall began to slide upwards.

He went down the stairs that were revealed behind the wall, motioning for the white haired ghost to follow, "This is my secret lab, once more you are not allowed here without me watching you."

Phantom frowned, "You don't… trust me?"

Vlad froze, he hadn't really expected the boy to get upset, "No no! Dear boy, I am only concerned that you could get hurt down here, see? I make so many ghost weapons in here that it could be dangerous for any ghost, or half ghost for that matter. Understand, son?"

Phantom only nodded as Vlad went back upstairs, the green eyed ghost trailing after him. Vlad closed the door to the lab on his way to exit the study. "Those are the few rules I actually have for you, other than that just behave yourself, show up for meals, and check in every once in awhile."

"Okay!" Phantom grinned, "So uh, what other rooms do you have around here, a living room, a fam-er-someplace you keep things like card decks and other stuff?" Phantom had begun to say family room, but he realized that Vlad would probably not call it that, being he didn't have a family.

"It's alright Badger, you can call it a family room." Vlad chuckled, "We have a few video games in there actually, I know that you enjoy them and-"

"Um, actually uh, Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm more of a reading fan really…"

"What? Since when child?"

"I dunno, uh I would just rather read a fiction novel, or play a board game is all." Phantom shrugged.

Vlad stood there, dumbfounded, "Oh well, you can find card and board games in the room down the hall where the video games and movies are too… and there are some interesting fiction books in the library down the hall, you can find nonfiction paranormal books in my study."

Phantom smiled and opened his mouth to respond, as his mind told him to say 'thanks Vlad' however he paused, Vlad was happy to have a son, and he was calling Phantom by that name. Not to mention, this was one of the few times he had seen Vlad smile in a way that wasn't evil or fake. It was genuine, happy. Phantom grinned, it wouldn't hurt to make him just a bit happier, would it?

"Thanks dad!" Phantom raced off to the library to find a good read as he saw Vlad frozen in place with the biggest, most sincere smile he'd ever seen on the man.

* * *

It was obvious to Sam and Tucker that they had to take matters into their own hands.

"Danny's other half is somewhere out there, maybe in danger! With Phantom's hero complex he's probably picked some sort of fight with every ghost in the zone by now!" Sam grabbed the _boo_ meraang, along with a fenton bazooka as she jumped into the passenger side of the speeder.

"Toss it in Sam!"

"Gotcha Tucker!" Sam threw the invention into the ghost portal as it flew in a clear direction. "Phew! He's alive." Sam exhaled.

"Actually, this half of him is-"

"Shut up Tucker." Sam rolled her eyes as they took of after the tracker, deep into the green and purple hues of the ghost one. After two hours had passed, they'd found nothing, that was until they passed a familiar looking ghost.

"Should we?" Sam questioned.

"I guess?" Tucker responded, hesitantly rolling down the window.

"Hey! Skulker! Why are you sulking?"

The grumpy ghost gave a glare and a snarl, "The whelp got away again."

"Oh! You've seen him!?"

"Seen him? Ha! I almost had him until Plasmius got his grubby hands on him, they probably went back to his ridiculous castle in your world."

"What?! Plasmius?!" Tucker bit his lip.

"That's the ghost, who else could keep me from skinning my prey?"

"Alright Skulker uh-better luck next time?" Sam swallowed as silence engulfed them. Tucker rolled up the window, slowly and calmly before he hit the gas, leaving Skulker in the dust. They headed back to the Fenton portal, and then, set a course for Wisconsin.

"Oh god, Danny's been ghostnapped!" Tucker nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"That's why we're going over there to kick some ass. Full speed ahead!"

* * *

The knock on the door of Vlad's mansion wasn't a pleasant one.

"Mr. Masters! We have a few choice words for you!" Tucker yelled from outside the door, only to be met with silence. He turned to Sam. "You think he can hear me?"

"Fuck it." The amethyst eyed girl blasted the door open, inviting herself and her boyfriend in. "PLASMIUS WE'D LIKE A WORD!"

Vlad, hearing the explosion, ran to his entryway, "Oh butterscotch, you two…"

"Release Phantom immediately!" Sam demanded, aiming her weapon.

"Or what? You are gonna shoot me with one of Jack's terrible designs? And calm yourselves, it's not like Daniel is here against his will."

"He has to be!" Tucker retorted, "Phantom would never join you!"

"If I can recall his words, what were they… oh yes! 'My friends aren't mine anymore.'" Vlad crossed his arms with a smirk.

"That's a lie! Why would Phantom say that!?"

"Perhaps you two have just been terrible friends."

"We are not bad friends!" Sam growled.

"Then why did he leave then?" Vlad challenged.

"He upset himself!" Tucker defended.

"Do you even know how ridiculous you sound?!" Vlad laughed, "Daniel is here with me because he is happier here."

"Liar!"

"Tucker?" Phantom popped his head around the corner.

"Phantom!" the two teens ran towards the white haired ghost as the ghost flew to them as well. He engulfed them in a large hug, wrapping his ghostly tail around them as he snuggled into the embrace.

"Sam… Tuck!"

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"Hugging my partners!" Phantom replied with a smile.

"Why? You said they didn't want you."

"Well I used to think that, but they are here now! So they can't hate me if they came to see me!" the end of his ghostly tail flicked back and forth.

"But who are you loyal to now?" Vlad questioned.

"Uh…"

"Yea Phantom! Tell him who it is!" Sam took a challenging stance.

"Uh…"

"Phantom?"

"Daniel?"

"Can't I be loyal to both of you?" Phantom shrugged.

"No!?" three voices yelled in unison.

"Oh…" Phantom released the two from the embrace and floated in between the opposing sides. He shrugged, "Conflict…"

"Phantom! Come back home, please! Amity needs you." Tucker pleaded.

At those words Phantom frowned and floated over to Vlad, "I think home will do just fine without me, you heard what he said, I'm not wanted."

"Phantom, he didn't mean it, he is just working out some issues." Sam stepped towards Phantom as he flew a little back.

"Yea, issues with me. I think I am gonna stay here where I'm wanted."

"Phantom, you are wanted."

"No I'm not. I'd rather stay here with my _father_. I'm sure _he_ will _hate_ that."

"Excuse me children, something seems off here. Who is this 'he' you are referring to? I am also curious as to why you two are only calling your friend 'Phantom'?"

Tucker smirked, "Oh! So somebody here doesn't now the whole story does he?"

Phantom frowned, "Guys-"

"You know you only have a half of Danny, right?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Danny used one of his parents' inventions to duplicate himself, but instead it just split himself in half! Fenton was really mean to his ghost half and we need to get him back home so they can fuse back together." Sam explained.

"What makes you think I wanna fuse back with that asshole?" Phantom floated above the three below him.

"Wait, so that means that this Daniel is just his ghost half?"

"Mmhm." Tucker confirmed with a nod of his head.

"That actually explains quite a few things…" Vlad trailed off, "Alright then, bring his other half here. I suppose I have made a good enough impression on his ghost half to make myself at least tolerable when they fuse back."

"But we just drove all the way here!" Tucker complained.

"Well there's no way in hell I'm going to Amity just for Fenton." Phantom crossed his arms, "I just started The Prisoner of Azkaban!"

Sam groaned, "Fine, it's easier to move a human than a ghost anyways. Come on Tucker, we'll lure the lazy ass on board with some potato chips."

"Fiiiiine." Tucker groaned, following Sam outside.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. Don't try anything funny Vlad!"

"If I was planning anything comical girl I would have done it by now." Vlad spat, crossing his arms and turning away. Sam rolled her eyes as she climbed into the driver's seat, followed by a relieved Tucker in the passenger side, for he would not have to drive the distance again.

Phantom watched out the window from his comfy seat in the library, hoping they wouldn't be back too soon.

* * *

"Dudes, that was not fucking cool."

"Fenton…"

"You told me we were going to the Nasty Burger Sam!"

"Well potato chips didn't get you in here."

"To be honest I was kinda hoping we'd actually stop there…" Tucker trailed off as Sam playfully smacked his arm.

"We are going to settle your issues with your ghost half before it gets even worse."

Fenton huffed and crossed his arms, "We almost to wherever he is?"

"Yep." Sam grinned at the 'Welcome to Wisconsin' sign they passed.

Fenton froze, "Oh no, OH GOD NO!"

"Oh yes." Tucker contradicted.

"OH NO!" Fenton screamed.

* * *

"Fuck you fruitloop."

"Ah! This is the Daniel I know."

"I don't see why I need to fuse back with him." Phantom said with irritation.

"I don't see why any part of me would ever show any kind of loyalty to that asshole. I doubt you are even me at all, probably a random, stupid, ghost from the zone that got stuck to me."

Phantom clenched his teeth, but smirked as he wrapped his arms around Vlad's shoulders, "I dunno, what do you think _dad?_ "

"Shut the fuck up you asshole!" Fenton leaped at the ghost who went intangible, causing the lazier boy to fly right through him.

Phantom floated upwards, laughter exploding from him as Fenton looked up at him with a red, enraged face. "THAT MAN IS NOT YOUR FATHER OR MINE!"

"I dunno, he's acting more like family than anyone here is right now."

"I mean yea I'd expect it." Fenton donned a malicious expression, "The only one here who can care about you is an insane lonely fruitloop."

"SHUT UP!"

"You walked into that one!"

"Well at least I can actually effectively land a blow on something, the only weapon you can use are your words… barely."

In his anger, Fentons snatched Phantom's cape and used it to slam him to the ground, "By the way, I'd like my bedsheet back." he flicked the back of Phantom's head.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

"Well It's not like I asked to be here! I don't want to be around you! Disgusting ghost..."

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO EVER HAVE TO LAY EYES ON YOU, FILTHY HUMAN EVER AGAIN!"

"GROSS!"

"AWFUL!"

"FAILURE!"

"INCOMPETENT!"

" _ **I HATE YOU!"**_ and as the two boys finished their last statement in unison, their eyes proceeded to roll to the back of their heads as they both fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

 **Phew! That was a doozy! What do you think happened to them both? I mean, you'll find out in chapter three but you can guess in the reviews now I guess heh,**

 **I would really appreciate a review! It makes me happy to see feedback!**

 **See ya'll soon!**


End file.
